


【miu404/志伊】PLACEBO（下）

by 72yizhong



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【miu404/志伊】PLACEBO（下）

◎『MIU404』同人，志摩一未×伊吹蓝  
◎第十一集剧情的魔改，非常我流，如有任何不适请及时退出

PLACEBO  
（下）

奥运会的开幕式是在周五举行，那天404本应该休假，但出于为市民和游客安全的考虑，四机搜全体加班了，志摩和伊吹一整晚都奔波在处理各种街头琐事之中。第二天早上刚下班，伊吹就冲进便利店买了啤酒薯片等各种零食，拎着鼓鼓的塑料袋跑到志摩家里，去蹭电视看昨天晚上的开幕式的回放。  
“手机上不是也可以看吗？”志摩换好拖鞋走到客厅，看到伊吹已经把零食全都拿了出来，七七八八地摆满了茶几，地板上还放着一大瓶饮料，半点作为客人的拘谨都没有。  
“效果不一样啦，志摩酱志摩酱，快过来一起看！”伊吹激动地拍着沙发，发出啪嗒啪嗒的噪音。志摩叹了口气，无可奈何地坐了下来，伊吹立刻塞了一罐啤酒到他手里。  
“你别把薯片弄得到处都是。”  
“好好～我知道啦。啊，空腹喝酒不好，这个给你。”说着，伊吹又递给志摩一袋蟹肉棒，然后自己才窝进沙发找了一个舒服的姿势，全神贯注地盯着电视。  
虽然买了电视，但志摩也只有在吃饭时才会打开，而且睡放着社会新闻当背景音，他几乎不看这么热闹的节目，但是有伊吹蓝在这里，再奇怪的事情也会显得理所应当。伊吹随着开幕式的进程拍手大笑，时不时锤几下志摩的肩膀，语速很快地吐槽着，运动员入场的时候，又安静地用手背抹了抹眼泪，整个人都沉浸在这种气氛之中。志摩在一旁喝着啤酒吃着零食，偶尔才应答几句。  
临近中午，开幕式的回放才终于结束，伊吹伸了伸懒腰，但是并没有站起来，志摩打算起身去收拾吃光的零食袋子，却被一只手用力拽住。伊吹将志摩拉回沙发上，先是凑到对方的颈窝间嗅了嗅，顺着熟悉的气息向下，最终停在志摩的裤子正中，他用牙齿咬住拉链，然后用嘴唇含住志摩的性器。志摩仰起脖子叹息一声，双手抓住了沙发的靠背，毛茸茸的发顶在他腿间蹭来蹭去。伊吹在这种时候真的很像犬科。  
几分钟之后，伊吹才站起身来，他抹了一下嘴唇，把残存的体液全咽进喉咙，眼睛因为缺氧而有些湿润泛红，他看着志摩，说：“可以做吗？”  
“……这种事情下次提前问。”  
“诶～志摩酱要拒绝我吗？”  
志摩没有回答，他拽过伊吹的领子，反手将对方压进沙发的坐垫。电视里还在放着开幕式后的采访，但都化作了某种遥远的声音，与他们已经无关了。  
伊吹最喜欢穿贴身舒适的运动裤，此刻连脱掉也显得格外方便，他的右脚踩在地板上，左腿抬起来搭在沙发的靠背，带着邀请的意味向志摩敞开了身体。志摩按住伊吹的腹部安抚了几下，然后去卫生间拿了润滑剂回来，还是伊吹之前带到这里的，挤出来就弥散着甜腻的草莓味。可惜没有蜜瓜味，当时伊吹这样说道，果不其然换得志摩的一个白眼。  
“哈哈哈志摩酱！这里这里，真的好痒哈哈哈！”  
“你稍微安静一点。”  
即使是在志摩给他扩张的时候，伊吹依然一点也不安分，他天生敏感又精力旺盛，仿佛每分每秒都有说不完的话，直到志摩的性器抵住腿根，伊吹才消停了片刻，他深呼吸着感受对方的深入，脚趾都用力蜷缩起来。志摩抬起伊吹的右腿架在手臂上，先是缓缓抽送，然后逐渐加重力道，沙发被弄出了吱嘎吱嘎的声响，小狗需要主人的爱抚，也需要做一些事情来消耗他的精力。  
“嗯啊——啊、啊啊……好深，感觉顶到肚子了……唔嗯……”  
伊吹这种野生儿根本不会有要压抑叫床的意识，勾着志摩的肩膀胡乱地说话，发出一声高过一声的呻吟。志摩托住伊吹的后背，冲撞着柔软敏感的穴肉。颠簸的感觉令伊吹只能更紧地抱住志摩，他张开嘴巴急促地喘息着，弓起腰迎合着志摩，电流般的快感顺着脊椎直抵大脑，伊吹又软绵绵地跌回坐垫里，然后才发现自己射在了志摩的小腹上。  
“志摩酱，好厉害～”伊吹用撒娇的语气说道，腰又不安分地动了起来。  
等两人黏黏糊糊地折腾结束，已经是快要下午的事了，去浴室冲了澡之后，伊吹自告奋勇要做午饭，他系上围裙打开燃气，手机叮地一声响了起来，是蒲郡慈生发来的消息。  
“喂——志摩，阿蒲哥晚上叫我们去喝酒。”  
“是么，香坂前几天也从大阪调回来了，不如一起出去吃饭吧。”  
“好啊好啊，那我也告诉阿蒲哥。”  
房间里突然只剩下了沉默，连仲夏的燥热都被冷却了，伊吹拧动燃气的开关调到大火，耳边却响起了阵阵海浪声。  
“伊吹，你还是梦到我了。”  
——梦，是被压抑的愿望的虚假满足。  
被小动静吵醒的那些晚上，志摩躺在沙发上盯着天花板，仿佛能透过层层钢筋水泥看到坐在天台默默流泪的伊吹，他和伊吹不尽相同，骨子里却又无比相似，所以他明白，如果某天自己死了，一定会出现在对方的梦中。志摩从不否认死亡的沉重，但在这一刻，他发自内心地感受到了死亡的可悲。  
伊吹醒了过来，先是看到了白色的天花板，然后是桔梗结弦的脸，她身边的羽野麦正在削苹果，空气中弥漫着甜甜的香气。  
“队长，哈姆酱。”伊吹的声音有些绵软，带着从深眠中醒来的懒散，他张开嘴打了个哈欠，果香涌入了喉咙，让他忍不住咽了咽口水，问，“志摩呢？”  
“志摩酱呢？”  
削水果的声音骤然停住了。桔梗没有回答，她的眼睛美丽而凛然，清澈地流露出了某种悲哀的情绪。伊吹想要回避她的视线，却被绑住手脚的束缚带限制了动作，他激烈地挣扎起来，病床被摇晃得发出可怕的声响，羽野试图安抚伊吹，手刚刚抬起来，他就从喉咙里发出了嘶吼，仿佛是被困住的野兽竭尽生命发出的声音。  
护工和医生很快赶了过来，他们协力按住躁动的伊吹，将针管推进他的手臂里，不到十几秒之后，伊吹就被迫镇定了下来，他努力想要睁开眼睛，但终究还是慢慢闭上了。房间里又恢复了欲盖弥彰的平静，只能听到伊吹浅浅的呼吸声。  
“还是没有抓到久住吗？”走出病房后，羽野小声地问道，桔梗难道没有回答她的问题，而是加快了步伐，向医院外面走去。那天接到报警电话赶到码头，桔梗看到的是甲板上躺着三个人，是志摩和身份不明的外国男性的尸体，以及吸入过量毒品神志不清的伊吹，却不见导致这一切的久住。  
在这之后，404的呼号消失在警察的通讯中，再过了一段时间，四机搜解散。  
——好想去当奥运火炬手啊。  
伊吹意识朦胧地想着，慢慢闭上了眼睛，然后他终于找到了志摩。


End file.
